1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a keyswitch, and more particularly, to a keyswitch capable of triggering a plurality of switches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the popularity of information equipments, lots of information processing apparatus, such as computer, with different brands or types have been used at home, in the office, school and other places. Most of the conventional computers, include desktops and laptops, are equipped with a keyboard for operating by users.
Please refer to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, FIG. 1A illustrates a top view of a keyswitch in the prior art; and FIG. 1B is a sectional view along line 0-0 of the keyswitch in FIG. 1A. As shown in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, the keyswitch 5 mainly includes a substrate 52, a switch 54, a keycap 56 and a support 58. Moreover, the keycap 56 corresponds to the support 58 and the switch 54. The support 58 can support the keycap 56 moving vertically opposite to the substrate 52. Accordingly, when the keycap 56 is pressed, the support 58 triggers the switch 54.
Conventionally, the keyboard in the prior art has multiple keyswitch, such as “space”, “enter” or “shift”, which is longer than other regular keyswitches. Please refer to FIG. 2A and FIG. 2B, FIG. 2A illustrates a top view of a multiple key in the prior art; and FIG. 2B is a sectional view along line P-P of the multiple key in FIG. 2A. As shown in FIG. 2A and FIG. 2B, the multiple keyswitch 7 is longer than the keyswitch as shown in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, and the multiple keyswitch 7 also includes a substrate 72, a switch 74, a keycap 76 and a support 78. Moreover, the support 78 can support the keycap 76 moving vertically opposite to the substrate 72. When the keycap 76 is pressed, the support 78 can trigger the switch 74.
However, when the keycap 76 of the multiple keyswitch 7 is not pressed at the central area or when it is pressed on the edge, it may tilt and the support 78 may even fail to trigger the switch 74. Furthermore, the same situation may occur when the keyswitch with special shape (not square) such as “enter”, is pressed.
With the diversity of keyswitch design, many keyboards are designed to have longer keyswitches or keyswitches with special shape. It is an important issue to solve the above-mentioned problem.